Naruto: Rise of the Ninja Monk
by DemonMankey
Summary: what would happen if Naruto was trained by monks? what if the fox was nice? what if Jiraiya was thereish to help? rated M for safety and lack of restrictions.
1. How it all began

_**Here we go. My first fanfiction, I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. I have been toying with this idea for a while but never actually got around to putting finger to keyboard, but still here it is. Also Beta reader required, PM if interested.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Naruto,Naruto Shippuden or any related products, I am simply a fan writing his version of an already epic on with the show**_

Konohagakure no sato, the village hidden in the leaves, viewed by many as the most powerful of the hidden villages. Situated in the land of fire surrounded by a giant forest created through the powers of on Hashirama Senju's **Wood style: Deep forest Emergence **and the birthplace of several of the most powerful shinobi in the world.

However right now this great village is being raised to the ground. Several have already fallen to the force that lays waste to all in its path. This almighty being that seemingly cannot be stopped. Its name, the nine tailed demon fox, A hideous construct of pure demonic chakra that legends say can cause earthquakes and tsunamis with just a flick of one of its nine tails. Those who stand before it fall like leaves in a hurricane, hundreds of brave souls have already fallen foul of its terrible wrath but before we can continue with this terrible tale we must first travel far into the village to the hospital where a certain red-haired woman is giving birth.

She cries out in pain as the stress of childbirth causes immense waves of pain to wrack her tired body. Her husband and lover standing close watches over with both love and worry in his eyes, love at the thought that soon his child would be born and worry at the thought that she might not survive labour. If you were to look at his eyes closely you would see a shadow of guilt for a deed yet to be commited.

These two are by far the only people currently in the room. There are two medic-nin who are preparing to deliver the child. The first and senior appears to be a woman in her mid twenties with blond hair held in two pigtails and hazel eyes, the junior is a girl of no more than sixteen with dark green hair and black eyes. Both were dressed in white medical robes with latex gloves. Four others resided in that room the oldest by far was a man who looked to be in his eighties wearing full battle armour with the leaf symbol engraved on his helmet and a serious look on his face, the next was a man with long, white, spiky hair tied in a pigtail and who had red lines that extended down his face through his eyes, he wore a green Gi with a red haori over it and a large scroll hung horizontally across his back, his forehead was adorned with a horned mettle plate with the kanji for oil on it. The last two appeared to be the same age as the young medic and were holding each other closely. The girl had purple rectangular marks at an angle on her cheeks under her eyes along with straight brown hair that framed her face and was holding on to the boy as if her life depended on it. Said boy was about the same height as the adults and wore standard village jonin gear along with metal backed gloves, his face was almost entirely covered by a navy blue mask and his forehead protector covering his left eye, his hair stood out as a completely unbelievable silver spire in the room.

The red-haired woman suddenly cried out in pain.

"shit here it comes, Shizune get ready Kushina's about to become a mother"

The green haired medic now identified as Shizune rushed to do as her master had asked.

The red head known currently as Kushina let out another cry of pain and clenched the hand of her husband, a grimace crossed his face as cracking was heard. Convulsions racked her body as the baby fought to come out. The torture continued for another agonising thirty minutes before eventually.

"Kushina, Minato, congratulations you are now the parents of a beautiful baby boy"

"Tsunade-Baachan thank you, you've brought our little Naruto into the world"

Naruto appeared to be little more than a bundle of love and his azure eyes were already wide open and looking around his new environment.

Kushina then started to spasm!

"Shit the stress was too much for her she's dying on us"

"Tsunade-Baachan please save her, I don't want Naruto to grow up without a family. Wealready know that my life is near it's end but I want all of you to look after him as he grows up." Minato paused for to breath and steady himself before speaking again " Sarutobi, Jiraya-sensei, Rin, Kakashi I want all of you to look out for him if Kushina-hime doesn't make it and I know that Baachan won't stay around no matter how much I ask but still. Know this until he reaches the rank of genin or you deem it appropriate his name shall be Naruto Uzumaki and not Namikaze." With that said Minato Namikaze Fourth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves turned with Naruto in his arms and walked out to confront the Nine-tailed fox.

Meanwhile:

"Shizune, 20mg morphine and 2 litres of B positive blood and hurry it up"

"Right away lady Tsunade" the green haired girl rushed around gathering the necessary supplies.

The heart rate monitor beside Kushina started to slow down

Back with the other ninja:

"I can't believe that brat's going to go through with the sealing. It's his own son after all" one very grumpy toad sage grumbled.

"Peace Jiraiya, you and I both know that neither of us can perform the sealing, Minato is the only one in the village who can currently perform the jutsu." The armour clad ninja, Hiruzen Sarutobi responded " all that we can do is hope that we are able to help little Naruto when this is all over and that the villagers do not think ill of him for what he shall bear."

"I know sensei. I know"

"Lord hokage, Master Jiraiya, we may not be able to do much for him, after all the two strongest ninja in the village cannot abandon their posts in order to look after one child and Rin and Myself will be needed on missions outside the village." The masked ninja Kakashi stated bluntly. " However even if I cannot help him as he grows up I would like to make a request that should he be made a genin that I am assigned as his jonin instructor."

"kakashi-kun -"

"Rin, I have to say this, I dislike it as much as you do but it is the truth and I make this solemn promise in the name of my father the White Fang of the Leaf that if I find anyone has hurt sensei's son then I will hunt them down and end their miserable existence." The young man said this with such commitment and force that none there could doubt the feelings behind those words. Minato had saved the boy from not only the shadow of his father but also from the darkness in his own heart filling the gaping void not having a father had caused the boy.

The four ninja, young and old, turned to look upon the beast that was destroying their homes and at the great turning point in the history of the hidden leaf.

Out facing the Fox;

"Alright then here we go" Minato bit his thumb and ran through a set of hand seals" **I, INU, SARU, TORI, HITSUJI. NINJA ART: SUMMONING JUTSU**" A huge plume of smoke billowed out onto the battlefield and when it cleared a massive toad of size equal to the fox was there on its back it wore a vest with the kanji for Chief Toad upon it and around it's waist it wore a belt holding a blade that could only be described as deadly. It looked upon the demonic beast and grunted as it's webbed hand reached around to grab the hilt of the sword.

Many of the ninja upon seeing this were filled with joy

"The fourth, the fourth has joined us at last." "Maybe now we can beat this monstrosity"

"Nobody can defeat the fourth" "We will survive to see the sun rise again"

Minato paid the screams of joy only the slightest bit of notice as he prepared for what would be his final and probably greatest act. The hand seals flashed through his fingers and he called out the jutsus name " **Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal"** the shinigami materialised behind him and they looked out as one at the ravenous monster and for the first time Minato noticed that the eyes of the fox were not the usual slit ones but they had a human pupil surrounded by three tomoe on a black circle and at this realisation he called out to the god of death " Great Lord I beg of thee Take my life as payment and seal the fox into my son so that my village might yet live"

The Shinigami took only a moment to make his decision. "YOU WHO HAVE SUMMONED ME, I WILL DO AS YOU ASK!" With that he plunged his clawed hand deep inside the fox and pulled out its soul and dragged the spectral being towards Naruto and thrust the fox deep inside Naruto's gut and then as the seal started to form it turned towards the wavering Hokage and declared in a voice that was not entirely without malice "YOU HAVE PERFORMED THIS FORBIDDEN RITUAL AND FOR THAT YOUR LIFE IS FORFEIT HOWEVER YOU HAVE LED A LIFE OF GOOD AND AS SUCH I SHALL NOT DEVOUR YOUR SOUL AS IS MY WANT. INSTEAD I SEND YOUR SOUL TO THE LIFE HEREAFTER"

Upon hearing this Minato turned his head to what coincidentally was the west and marvelled as all turned to silver glass and a grey ship arrived to take him away. Thus ended the life of the Fourth Hokage.

Back in the medical room:

BEEP---BEEP---BEEP---BEEP---BEEP----BEEP-----BEEP------BEEP--------BEEP----------BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

"It's too late Shizune we've lost her, that makes five people precious to me that have been lost to this village." Tsunade paused before continuing almost as if doubting what she was about to commit them both to "I can't stay here anymore, Shizune gather your things. I want to be long gone before dawn"

"Hai Tsunade-shisou"

Next day at the council chambers:

"Honourable council members we are gathered here to discuss a great tragedy that has befallen our village. Last night we were attacked by the nine-tailed fox and lost a great many loyal shinobi as well as our beloved fourth hokage. Therefore I will once again take up the mantle of Hokage from this day. Any who object speak now" There were none. "Therefore I would like to get on with the business of rebuilding by assigning genin teams and some of the chunin to aid the civilians in the rebuilding of the city while the rest of the chunin and the Jonin take on as many missions as possible in order to show the world that the leaf has not been weakened in the least by the attack. All those in favour raise your hands." Unsurprisingly there was a 100% agreement to the Thirds proclamation. "Next on the agenda is the matter of rebuilding the leaf's forces"

The meeting continued on in this manner for many hours until finally;

"The final matter to settle is that of one young boy in particular that was orphaned during the attack"

One of the civilian members of the council piped up asking "Hokage-sama, if I may ask, why is this child any more important than any other?"

Sarutobi responded in a tired manner not to dissimilar to that of the smartest but also laziest member of the council, one Shikaku Nara. "I was just about to get to that point before you interrupted Miyamoto. The boy's name is Naruto Uzumaki and unlike what many of the council think the fox was not killed by the Fourth. It is impossible to kill what is essentially pure energy and so Minato-sama did the only thing that he could do, he sealed the fox. Nothing inanimate could have held all of that chakra without exploding and releasing the beast, also an adult's chakra coils are too rigid to accustom to the massive influx of chakra. Therefore only a child could be used to seal the beast; that child is this boy, he is the leafs first and only jinchūriki."

Almost immediately there were cries for the child to be executed from the entire civilian council and a fair portion of the shinobi council for as a form of vengeance for those that thy lost during the attack, the confirmed dead still rising, and because fear breeds hate. However on voice alone rang out across the din.

"Give him to me Hiruzen and I will train him to be the weapon Konoha needs to survive the days ahead"

The mystery voice came from Danzō Shimura an old team-mate of the Third along with his current advisors Koharu and Homura. He was the head of a faction of the ANBU known as the foundation that trained Shinobi to lose all of their emotions and become will-less killing machines, human weapons. While this had been necessary during the great ninja wars Hiruzen no longer condoned programs such as that and had ordered Danzō to disband his organisation. But the training centres remained unused and dusty.

"Danzō, strong though the Foundation ninja undoubtedly were I do not wish to put Naruto through that. He will be allowed to grow up to live a normal life and should he so choose to become a ninja then you may aid in his training with the consent of his Jonin sensei and at no other time." Sarutobi then closed his eyes for a moment and opened them again with the look of a battle hardened warrior and spoke "All events surrounding the birth and subsequent curse of Naruto Uzumaki are hearby classified as a triple-S ranked secret and speaking of it to any who do not know is punishable by death. Also any who should attack this boy will be executed where they stand. Do I make myself understood?"

There was a resounding cry of Yes Hokage-sama, almost as if these battle weary shinobi and successful merchants were back at school facing an angry headmaster.

On a mountain somewhere in The Land of Fire:

"The boy will need a family for he shall receive none in the leaf, we shall take him in and raise him as one of us until the day comes when he must make his own choices."

_**Thus begins the tale of Naruto: The Ninja Monk. I Have public exams soon so updates will be delayed, please don't be angry, should be done with the next chapter within the month. **_

_**Until next time!**_


	2. Let it end and begin

October 10th 6 years after Fox attack evening

The Village Hidden in the Leaves was usually a place where the Sun always shone and people enjoyed their lives. Today was different. Today the air was close and cold. Rain thundered down from the heavens as if the skies themselves were angry at the atrocious act unfolding below.

**A mob of people none younger than 20 but aged up to the oldest of civilians was chasing a small boy, cloaked in orange and his pursuers were all waving sharp, pointy implements that promised pain and death. Not being ninjas they were unable to outfit themselves with weapons of the ninja trade such as Kunai and shuriken, instead they brandished smashed bottles and planks with nails hammered through and though unusual the boy knew that these could cause massive amounts of pain and suffering. The boy's name is Naruto Uzumaki, legacy of the 4****th**** Hokage and the villages resident Jinchūriki He does not hang around as he has been chased by mob after mob ever since he was three and had gotten very good at getting away from them. I still hurt to hear things like "Die Demon" and "You'll pay for taking our loved ones" every day since you could understand what was being said. **

**He turned into a dark alleyway hoping against hope that h would be lucky enough to escape the wrath of the villagers tonight. But luck was not on his side tonight as the mob in its entirety turned in after him. He ran down the alley as the mob ran after him, looking behind him he saw the mob chasing after him and ran straight into the wall at the end for the alley was blind. Groggily he pulled himself around and faced the vicious monster closing in on him. A few of the civilians laughed at the somewhat comic sight they had just seen. Mirth aside, those armed moved forward and started tearing into the defenceless boy. His skin was torn open and blood spattered the ground. **

**The torment continued for 10 minutes until a shinobi turned up, from the vest it was clear that he was a chunin level ninja but his black eyes and hair gave away the fact that he was an Uchiha. He leaped down in front of the mob and turned towards the boy. Hand signs flashed through his hands and he initiated a genjutsu on Naruto.**

**For the poor boy the world turned black before a giant black eye appeared in front of him which then turned red with three comma-like shapes on a black ring surrounding the pupil. The ring then started to spin forming a red and black vortex that dragged him in further and further until he 'emerged' in the air above a massive forest where the sounds of battle could be heard. He turned his head and saw a massive nine tailed fox towering over even the tallest trees charging straight at him; he tried to run before finding out that he was completely frozen. The fox continued its charge, salivating madly as its eyes it merciless eyes, it's merciless, three tomoed eyes glared unblinking, unwavering at him. Suddenly a man appeared from out of nowhere, his shoulder length spiky blond hair blowing in the wind. The man reached forward and grabbed the fox and despite it being much bigger than him dragged it over to Naruto before he forced it into a seal that had suddenly appeared on the boy's navel. The pain was excruciating and then just as it was letting up the mysterious black portal opened again dragging Naruto to a realm of pure white where he saw himself but his shadow was different; it took the form of a giant, nine tailed fox this led the young boy to come to the only logical conclusion, that he was the nine tailed demon fox that they were told had been defeated by the fourth Hokage. Coming to this realisation the boy let out a heart wrenching scream as the vortex once again took the form of a giant eye before a wave of black flame blasted him back to reality. **

**The crowd had actually only seen him freeze up at the moment the genjutsu was cast however they heard the scream and saw as the light came back to his eyes. Truly broken he slumped down the wall letting out a murmur of the name of one of the only people who had ever been kind to him. 'Ten-chan'. **

**Now 'Ten-chan' referred to a girl in the orphanage by the name of Tenten. She was a year older than him and like most of the children there possessed no last name and was therefore kept as a ward of the village in the potential Shinobi orphanage. Despite the name it was manned by civilians and the woman in charge would keep sending Naruto out at meal times, Tenten had noticed this about a year ago and when Naruto told her the words he was told at every meal "Demons don't deserve to eat" she had taken pity on him and started smuggling food out of the meal room for him to eat every time. The two had become firm friends after that and had quickly added another member to their circle of friends, a boy named Rock Lee, he was another one of the orphans but his parents had died two years ago leaving him by luck or by purpose in the same orphanage. This led to the three of them being shunned by most of the other children in the orphanage who had adopted the irrational fear of Naruto from the adults and thought that any who hung out with the 'Demon Child' were dangerous and should be avoided or were corrupted beyond saving.**

**Back in the alleyway Naruto was collapsed on the ground as the mob moved in to finish him off once and for all when suddenly a voice rang out, it was old there was no denying that but it was also full of experience and although it spoke in the manner of one usually filled with compassion and love it was filled with the unmistakable air of malice at what was being done in front if it's owner. It said "What is going on here?" **

**As one the mob turned around to look at the one who had accosted them in the act of 'exorcising' the 'demon' from their village and saw not what they expected. It was a man. And he was old, at least as old as the Hokage if not more so, he wore a pair of silken orange trousers and a Chinese orange shirt with the buttons on the right hand was by no means short, towereing over the smaller members of the mob and staring at them. On his feet were martial arts shoes over white socks and carried in his hand a staff made entirely out of wood as white as snow and over his left shoulder he wore what could only be described as a twin scabbard which held two deadly looking blades. But his face, his face is what really caught their attention: it was wrinkled and creased to an extent greater than the Hokage's or the council of advisors, he was completely bald but for a long tuft of grey hair at the back of his head that he had in a long pony tail reaching down to the middle of his back. His eyes however were what caught their attention the most. They were a deep blue almost black and held a look of one who had experienced many battles almost to the point where nothing of the original man remained. **

**He had been drawn by the scream and had come to investigate. Slowly he turned his head and asked again "What is going on here?" **

**One of the civilians who was a little lacking in the brains department answered him. "We are ridding our village of a demon that has plagued us for five years now and we plan on finally finishing him off tonight."**

**Needless to say, the old man was curious about this demon and asked if he could see.**

**Slowly the mob peeled back to allow the man to walk through, as he passed various people they began to tremble at the sheer power that his presence suggested. He reached Naruto and looked down upon him all the while wondering what on earth could have caused an innocent child to be looked upon as a demon. They existed he knew that much, the nine tailed beasts were legendary and would be considered legends were it not for the fact that they were very much real. His face hardened and he turned to face the mob, his eyes ablaze with the injustice that he could see so very clearly before him and asked:**

**"****Why is a child being branded a demon and beaten to within an inch of his life!" **

**Despite the fact that it was very much a question it was asked with such force and malice that very few people would have seen it as such. As always however in any well formed mob there is one person whose brain is not always connected to their mouth and such was the case with this one, a thirty year old man whose sheer irrelevance to the grand scheme of the universe is incomprehensible even to the divine creator, blurted out: "It is the nine tailed fox that slaughtered our friends and murdered the 4****th**** Hokage." **

Needless to say this further antagonised the already fuming man and he was sworn to protect those who were unable to protect themselves for he was a monk of the mountain temple, greater in might than the fire temple and more intensely trained.

"I am Yasutora Yang of the monks of the mountain, I am sworn to protect those who are unable to help themselves, you of this great village cannot see beyond your own hatred for a monster that no longer threatens you and take it out on this innocent boy" He announced and then stooped to pick up Naruto " I will take this child to the hospital now so please let me pass and I shall not hold any of you accountable for this atrocity here committed."

Unsurprisingly the crowd were not best pleased to learn that this was actually trying to save the kyuubi brats life and swiftly closed the gap, preventing the monk from escaping.

The same stupid man then shouted out "He's a demon sympathiser! Get him as well". At this motivation the mob started to get restless as the bloodlust rose.

Sighing Yasutora placed Naruto gently against the wall of the alleyway and in a voice that promised pain and suffering to its recipients spoke "you are obstructing me in carrying out my duty to help this young one so if you will not move then I will be forced to make you. Please note that I do this only under the greatest of stress." He therefore picked up his staff and advanced upon them.

From outside the alley the sounds of wood and fist meeting flesh could be heard and then Yasutora appeared carrying Naruto in his arms and started sprinting towards the Hospital. In the alley lay 30 men and women who had been foolish enough to attack him.

At the Leaf village general hospital

Yasutora burst through the doors yelling about how a boy needed immediate medical attention. It took only one look from one of the senior doctors to see that it was Naruto that he held in his arms.

"It's happened again! Prep operating theatre F9 for immediate Uzumaki level surgery!" at this the doctor turned to a now stunned monk and asked. "If you would be so kind as to hand over the child to me sir and we will begin surgery as soon as possible." Still gawking at the efficiency that the hospital was reacting to the boy's condition and the mention of 'Again' made the old monk wonder just how often this sort of thing happened and what on earth was 'Uzumaki level surgery' he would have to speak to the old ape when he saw him. He did however hand the boy to an expectant nurse and she hurried him away to the operating theatre.

"Doctor-san, may I ask, how often does this sort of thing happen?"

The doctors reply was to adopt a grim look "about every fortnight or so, it gets a lot worse around the nine-tails festival." This did not seem to be all however as the doctor had to steel himself before he could continue. "I've seen that boy come in here with nothing more than a broken wrist sometimes and that is as good as it gets, he's had to be labelled critical a grand total of fifteen times already and most of what he ends up with those times would have already killed men three times his age hence the special label. I assume that you were wondering about the 'Uzumaki level' surgery that we are about to put him through."

Shocked the old monk could do little more than nod his head. Sarutobi was going to be six feet under by the time he was through with him.

"It's really something that was coined by a trainee about two years ago; he was present when Naruto was brought in four times in one week. He claimed that the sheer amount of damage was beyond what we would even consider level 5 damage to his body and he just joked about it being s special Uzumaki level of damage and the name stuck. It's actually an official term in the textbooks now."

Finally getting over the rather large shock that he had just experienced Yasutora finally said to the medic.

" Look, I'm heading over to the Hokage's tower to speak with him on the business that originally brought me to the leaf so if you could please send any reports on the boy's progress there." And then before the doctor could even open _his _mouth the monk continued " Thank you. I'll be on my way now"

And with that said the monk turned around and ran straight to the tower.

Hokage's office, 15 minutes later

It was a good day for Hiruzen Sarutobi. He had finally finished all of that accursed paperwork and was feeling quite justified in a quiet smoke before he went home for the night before he glanced over at the clock on the wall and saw what time it read. Three thirty, A.M. Sighing he decided that he might as well sleep in the bed that was provided for the serving Hokage since the time of the second, Tobirama-sensei. However just as he was about to start packing up the door to his office burst open and in strode Yang in full rage and glory.

"You have got a lot of explaining to do Monkey. Why have you let an innocent boy be assaulted night after night when he should be under your protection!"

Sarutobi, shocked at the abrupt entrance of his old friend and even more so at the fury with which he was bearing down on him signalled to the hidden ANBU on instinct to restrain the man. Five masked figures appeared via a flurry of leaves in front of the enraged monk and moved to take him down. But Yang wasn't having any of it. The end of his white staff lashed out and struck the first Anbu in the forehead cracking his mask and knocking him back into the window cracking that as well. He then spun his weapon around catching three more with it knocking them out however one of the three grabbed onto the staff as he went flying yanking it out of the monk's hands leaving him with his fists to defeat the final ANBU with only his fists. A single punch to the ribcage was all it took to completely neutralise the special divisions operative.

Calming himself and picking up his staff he turned to face the Hokage. To say Sarutobi was stunned would be an understatement! Those were ANBU, the village's elite. And Yang had just taken out five in under a minute. Wondering what on earth could cause his old friend to explode like this he dared to venture a question.

"Yang, might I ask just what has caused you leader of a temple of monks to have become so upset?"

Calming himself further Yasutora responded in a deceptively calm voice "I was on my way to see you after all these years when I came across a boy being attacked by a mob in an alleyway, that boy couldn't have been more than four years old! How could you let this happen after all of that talk of yours years ago about acceptance."

Hiruzen paused to gather his thoughts before finally responding to the outburst.

"My old friend. What I am about to tell you is considered a double S class secret of the hidden leaf and I am only telling you this because I feel that I can trust you. However I will still need you to promise me that what I tell you stays between us. Do I have your word?"

"Yes"

"Very well then. That boy's name is Naruto Uzumaki but for you to understand fully the reason for his treatment at the hands of the villagers I will have to start at the beginning, five years ago when the fox attacked to be precise. Minato was at the limit when the fox attacked, Kushina was close to giving birth and we were still recovering after the last ninja war. Then when it attacked Kushina went into labour. Many lives were lost that night leaving our village at an all time low and there was no way to stop it leaving Minato just one choice, to seal the fox inside of a newborn child and there was one just a few minutes old to use, his own. So he sealed the fox inside of his own son sacrificing his life to do so and save the village. Unfortunately Kushina died in childbirth and he has grown up without his parents. Jiraiya and I decided to refrain from releasing the boy's heritage to the village for fear of his father's enemies seeking him out as retribution. What we did do however was relay Minato's last request which was that Naruto be treated as a hero for his sacrifice. The villagers and the council however decided to ignore the dying wish of a Hokage as they had lost too much to the fox to just let a symbol of what had caused that hurt to wander around freely. And so despite what I have tried to do to protect the boy the villagers have taken their rage out on him at every oppourtunity."

Yasutora was thoroughly shocked at all of the revelations that he had just been exposed to. 1 Minato and Kushina had a son! 2 said son was the boy that he had just taken to the hospital! And 3 that boy was a jinchuriki!

"Look monkey, I understand that all that the kid wanted was for his son to live a decent life however it's painfully obvious to me that all he will receive here is misery. Therefore I will give you this proposition: when he is discharged from the hospital he will come and stay with me at the mountain temple and train as one of us. However by now he probably has it stuck in his head that he wants to be a ninja and if that is the case then we will not stop him from becoming so and he may return to the village to become one when the time comes. So what do you say Monkey, will you let him live a life where others care for him or will you condem him to the streets to eat out of the gutter?"

Sarutobi sighed, he knew that this was not what Minato would have wanted but it is what was probably best for the boy. However... he might still be able to get some compromise on the situation.

"Yang, I will agree to that that proposal but for a few stipulations, Naruto attends the ninja academy at the same time and for the same duration as everyone else his age and also that bi-monthly reports are sent to me just so that I know how he is doing. The council may have stopped me from helping him before but they cannot stop this should he agree to it. Are these modifications alright with you?"

"Yes, however when he comes back he will need to have a place to stay as well as some form of income, do you think that you can arrange that? Also what age do children start the academy here?"

"No problem at all. So then if that is all settled we now need to wait for Naruto's opinion on the matter and it is late and I want my bed so if you don't mind we will sort this out tomorrow. Goodnight old friend. Oh the academy starts at the age of nine for aspiring ninja. "

Next day at the Hospital

Hiruzen and Yasutora entered the hospital to find out how a certain blond boy was doing and they came across the same man who had taken care of Naruto last night.

"Hokage-sama, Monk-san good morning"

"Hello again doctor-san is the boy that I brought in last night safe yet?"

"he's doing fine Monk-san and is out of critical. He is awake right now should you want to see him but I should warn he's been acting, well, strange ever since he woke up. He keeps mumbling about terrifying red eyes and being a demon."

Both old men looked at each other and charged straight to Naruto's 'personal' room where they saw him sitting up cradling his head and murmuring "demon...eyes...black flames...demon...I am a demon"

Needless to say this worried Sarutobi to no end as it could mean one of two things: that Naruto had met the demon fox inside his mind or that the villagers had gotten a ninja to place a very powerful Genjutsu on the boy. Slowly the aged Hokage made his way to the quivering boy and placed his arms around him. Naturally the human contact startled Naruto and he turned to look upon the face of one of the only people in the village that were kind to him and buried his head in the man's robes bawling his eyes out.

"There, there Naruto. It's alright nobody's going to hurt you so why don't you tell and old mnwhat has got you so upset hm?"

"jiijii, I'm scared. Some nasty man showed me things that really, really scared me."

"What did this man show you Naruto" evne whilst saying this the third was thinking "_I am going to kill the bastard if I ever get my hands on him!"_

Naruto then proceeded to relay the Genjutsu sequence that he had been placed under, only he was still crying and his face was buried in Sarutobi's robes still making it hard for the old men to understand but they got the general gist. Some bastard from the Uchiha clan had showed Naruto what had happened on the night of the fox attack, sealing and all and this had caused Naruto to believe that he was a monster.

It took a further half hour of coaxing before he could get Naruto to stop crying and a further hour before they could get anything out of him except "but I'm a demon. I don't deserve kindness" Needless to say Sarutobi was ready to put every single Uchiha shinobi in Ibiki's loving care until they found out who did it.

Another twenty minutes had passed before Naruto started to look like some semblance of his former self and the old man had to explain what a genjutsu was to Naruto early all the while his heart was breaking at the fact that the truth had to be withheld from the small boy who hated to lie.

"So what you're saying is that this bad man put me into some sort of illusion nonja trick to make me think that I was a monster?"

"That's right Naruto-kun excellent job I knew you would understand it easily enough. You'll be a fine ninja one day."

"Yeah, yeah. I wanna be a great ninja and beat you one day jiijii. Then I'll be Hokage and everyone will have to respect me."

"That's an admirable dream Naruto however there is someone that I'd like you to meet who just might be able to help you." At this point Yasutora stepped forward.

"Young man I would like to take you with me to the temple that I live in and raise you there to be a strong and compassionate person away from all of the pain that you will undoubtedly go through here. You can still come back to train as a ninja if you so wish."

"Really. Awesome. I want to go with this man jiijii. OK. I'll still take your hat though!"

"Hahaha very well then Naruto if that is what you want then that is what shall happen. You'll leave as soon as you are healed." At this Naruto's big goofy grin faded and he asked rather politely considering who it was.

"Jiijii could you get my friends to come see me before I go please?"

"Of course Naruto, I'll personally make sure that they will see you before you go and will see you off. Now get some rest."

Three days later at the village's east gate

"goodbye Ten-chan, Lee I'll see you when I come back to be the best at the Ninja academy!"

"goodbye Naruto" "Naruto-kun we will train hard so that you will not leave us behind. Yosh!"

At this point Yang appeared to take Naruto to his new home for the next four years.

"We must be off now Naruto. I have all of your things packed and ready to go."

"'Kay" and with that Naruto and Yang turned and left the Leaf Village, not to return for another four years.

* * *

**A/N And there we have it folks the story is officially underway. I aim to have the next chapter reference the four years that naruto lives uninteruppted at the temple however if enough people want it then I will skip staright past it to the school start but that would be the biggest time jump. No skipping staright to graduation I plan to use some character development and an OC but more on that later.**

**Plan is to give Naruto a second contract with an animal other than those released so far in canon. see if you can guess which one it is.**

**Those who have noticed that I introduced Naruto to Lee and Tenten a little earlier than you may hav wanted please note that I am not going to develop potential romance until after the Uchiha massacre at least and even then it may be Tenten, some other girl or even a combination. please give opinions in review. Also Jutsu Any ideas as to potential jutsu are welcome, it need only be a rough idea if I like the premise I will develop it further but be warned if it doesn't fit with the affinities that I plan to give Naruto then I might give it to another character (not Sasuke overpowered already as it is).**

**To my one reviewer: **

**Desphere, yes the opening was standard but I always wanted to write it my own way, hope you noticed the llittle twist I put into the council meeting. The filler episodes did influence my idea slightly but it wasn't hte only one.**


	3. The Temple

**here we are at last the next chapter of rise of the Ninja Monk. apologies for the delay but I suffered a complete and total loss of data on this chapter and all notes I had accumulated for reference due to a bug (now fixed) so I had to redo everything. still it's here now and thats what matters.**

**I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden or any other brands included in this story.  
**

* * *

The journey to the monastery took three days to complete, not far for journeying by foot, but most of the journey was uphill. This was a problem for the young monk/shinobi wannabe because although he was incredibly used to running around the flat streets of the Leaf Village he was in fact completely useless at climbing hills. Now while his favourite spot in the village was the top of the Fourth's head he always took the civilian route up there and never once did he make it without being a little out of breath.

"Young one, what seems to be the matter? You are not being your usual energetic self."

Naruto was quite obviously absolutely exhausted. Sweat cascaded off his head, his hair was matted and limp, his skin had a red sheen to it that was not deep enough to be a blush and his breath came in short, sharp, rasping gasps. He was also more than a little fed up at the ridiculous amounts of climbing that they had done over the past two and a half days and he decided to voice his opinion.

"We've been going up for more than two days you old geezer. I hate hills!"

This came as quite a surprise to Yang because Hiruzen had informed him that Naruto was almost impossible to tire out and Hiruzen wasn't the type of man who would pull a practical joke. He therefore decided to question the child on what was troubling him.

"Young one you are not as irrepressible as I thought you would be if a little climb is all it would take for you to become completely un-provocative. Maybe a little extra training in how to conserve your strength rather than charging straight ahead is in order." This was no mere joke Naruto had been so eager to get to his new home that he had started rushing straight up the hill without any thought as to how high he was going to have to climb before the day was out.

Naruto had been going through the past two days in what to him was excruciating muscle pain. He couldn't explain why he was completely unable to climb a hill without running out of breath extremely quickly and it didn't just stop at hills. An ascent of any sort tired Naruto out extremely quickly, he just didn't understand why.

**Leaf village: Council chamber**

Sarutobi sighed. He knew that it wouldn't be long before some of the more alert council members discovered that their favourite scapegoat was no longer in the village. It had been the norm for the past five years for the civilian side of the council comprised of the heads of various guilds and prominent figures to blame everything that went wrong on Naruto. Now with him gone they would have to find out exactly why things went wrong which meant more paperwork for them. Sarutobi laughed maniacally in his head as he thought about that. Paperwork and admin was the bane of every employer or leader worlds over and he rejoiced when it increased on others.

Getting down to business he cleared his throat and asked " I hereby call this meeting to order. Who requested this meeting?"

"I did lord Hokage." One of the civilian council members, a man by the name of Yoshimori Yukimura and was the head of the guild of bakers and sweet makers. Usually a rather polite and respectful man he had aged well and thus still had a crop of long black hair atop his weathered face. What was surprising was that he was one of the few civilians who didn't have it in for Naruto. But the ministrations of one man, however powerful and influential, could never change the will of the masses. Sarutobi knew that all too well.

"Very well what is the reason that you have called for this meeting?"

" My lord, it has come to my attention that Naruto Uzumaki is no longer within the confines of this village." He paused for breath " furthermore there were reports two nights ago of an old man attacking a whole host of people in the alleyway near the drinking district."

Both of these statements were met with feelings of terror and anger from many of the council members.

" We should send out hunter ninja to exterminate the demon! We've let it live too long as it is." This came from a certain pink haired woman by the name of Motoko Haruno, head of the guild of negotiable affection, or as it was known to everyone else Guild of Whores.

Sarutobi sighed he was trying to remember why Hashirama-sensei had incorporated a guild system into the village when he built it. Then he remembered, sensei was at times a very lazy individual and hated paperwork. He had therefore created the guild system in a twofold stroke: to provide training and jobs for the civilians as well as to reduce the amount of paperwork that would inevitably land up on his desk.

Each guild had their own guild hall where initiations and appointments were carried out. They also directly owned each and every outlet that bore their guild stamp of approval. Guild members all paid a guild tax of five percent of profits per annum and in turn were given access to guild libraries and were able to apprentice new members at their own store. Apprenticeships would last for between four to ten years and at the end a ceremony was carried out were the new guild member was given both the appropriate sash that signified them as a fully paid up guild member but also the guild mark tattooed on their back. This mark meant that for evermore you worked for that guild and for that guild alone. It was impossible to retrain or leave a guild. Furthermore, guilds were responsible for any orphans that were taken into their orphanages, education, and upbringing.

Sarutobi stopped his stroll down memory lane before it got out of hand. Reminisce later bloody politics now. He had to nip this in the bud before it got out of control.

"I am able to provide you with answers to both of these points. The man reported to have attacked Leaf civilians is no more than Yasutora Yang, a man who has been my friend for a good many years now and moreover, the leader of the Monks of the Mountain. He had come here to see me and catch up on old times, however on his way to the tower he came upon a sight which completely contradicted with the ethos by which they live by which is to protect those who are unable to defend themselves and to never let an innocent being come to harm. Unfortunately he came across a group of civilians and one Chunin of the Uchiha clan. Don't interrupt me Fugaku. Attacking a young boy who had done them no wrong and was the subject of misplaced anger and hate. He therefore proceeded to try to resolve the matter peacefully but they were all seemingly determined to kill this boy so he was forced to incapacitate them as painlessly as possible. After that he took the boy to the hospital and came straight to my office where he proceeded to take out five ANBU n the space of a minute. We spoke at length about the boy who did desire to be a ninja and we decided that he would take this boy back with him to the monastery to train him to at least have a stronger mind if not body as well. They will return in a few years to allow the boy to enter the Ninja academy. Now i shall tell you the name of this boy, Naruto Uzumaki."

All of a sudden there was a surge of protests from the civilian side of the council as well as one or two of the shinobi clans for the monks to be wiped from the face of the earth as well as their precious demon. Sarutobi had had enough.

"SILENCE" he bellowed "the monks of the mountain have long been allies of both the village hidden in the leaves as well as the current Daimyo. The only reason why none of them have become one of the twelve ninja guardians is simple. They are not ninja. As such they have agreed to help out on the front lines against opposing Samurai forces should another war arise but they have requested to otherwise be left in peace. To attack them would lead to us losing the support of the Daimyo and he could potentially order the destruction of the entire village." That shut the council up " Furthermore the leaders of these three powers, Daimyo-sama, Yang and Myself all fought together as one during the last ninja war along with my future wife Biwako as one of the best examples of teamwork between different training methods. We all meet up when the Daimyo calls a large court meeting that Yang can attend but he still doesn't attend many. Now as third hokage I declare this meeting over, should any of you try to press this issue then I will send you to spend the night with Ibiki." You could almost hear the underlining of the word will and wasn't in fact such a nasty threat as you might think. Ibiki head of torture and interrogation was not actually quite as terrifying as one might think if you caught him off duty. And with his final statement all of the ninja council shunshined out of the room while the civilian side ambled out to return to matters that related to them more than the village.

After they had all departed Sarutobi allowed himself a little smile, looking up he murmed under his breath "Live well Naruto."

Back with Naruto and Yang

They had continued walking with Naruto constantly pestering the man about what his home was going to be like but the infuriating answer was always the enigmatic " You'll see when we get there".

It was closer than you might think for in fact they would see it as they crested the ridge they were on.

Reaching the top Naruto stopped and his mouth hung open, he had never seen anything like it for there standing in front of him stood the monastery of the Monks of the Mountain. The entire area was surrounded by a high stone wall to pevent attack despite the fact that it was high up in the mountains built upon three peaks of the same mountain in fact. Everywhere had been cultivated to the point that grass and trees flourished animals grazed in fields, some cattle but mostly goats who could cope with the steepness of some of the slopes. Scores of men all dressed in orange were practising some complicated martial arts routine. Others were tending the fields but everyone seemed to be at peace, there was not one scowl or angry face among them. The buildings themselves were nothing special, Just low one story bamboo huts but there was always movement and at the very centre. Supported between the three peaks by an unbelievably intricate system of pillars and wires was the main temple, numerous gangways led to it from the surrounding land and it was the grandest building there. It was a good five stories high, in the style of the great temples from the other great nations, it was constructed solely from Bamboo with great sweeping arches and beautifully worked metal figures implanted into the walls. The roof was made of red tiles overlapping each other and tapered up to a point from all four corners.

"I see that you are admiring the main temple. That is where apprentices go to train their minds once they are at a far enough level with their training for you see Naruto, we do not just train our minds at this temple but we also train our bodies to cope with the rigours of the training to reach a state of spiritual peace. It will be explained in more detail to you later on but for now I can tell you that to attain peace you must reach your zenith in both aspects."

"huh?" was the ever intelligent reply

"As I said you will learn more when it is time, do not worry yourself overly on the details when all will be made clear before the year is out."

With that said Naruto was led down into the temple.

If anything he was more surprised than anything else when he walked through the humble gates because more than anything else everyone in sight wore the same thing. Orange. The monk's tunics were all orange apart from the hide boots that they wore. A set of orange trousers made of what looked to be cotton and a top. The tops were interesting because they were each to some degree customised to some degree: while some wore a full long sleeved top others had one or both arms exposed to the elements. The tops were made out of the same material as the bottoms and all of it in glorious orange. Naruto was taken to the southernmost peak near the summit where there appeared to be a laundry room of sorts manned by a hunched up old man with a few wips of snowy white hair and a crinkled face wearing apparel similar to Yangs except in a lighter shade.

"Master Yang it is good to see you here again. I trust that your expedition to the hidden leaf was successful?"

"Very. Now I will need you to take this boy to be outfitted for his sacred robes so that he may start on the path to true enlightenment."

"At once Master Yang." With that the old man took Naruto by the hand and led him off to be robed but not before Naruto got off a shot.

"Hey old man you look funny. Why is that?" and that both old men started chortling as Naruto was taken off.

Once Naruto had been dressed in robes that covered his entire body he was taken to meet the other apprentices. Surprisingly not all of them were children like him, there were several old men who didn't look too comfortable being surrounded by young boys. Many of them were laughing and playing with each other but Naruto's eyes were instantly drawn to the one boy not having fun. He was an absolute giant, standing at nearly six feet tall at the age of twelve and it ooked like he would only get bigger. Now Naruto being the curious soul that he is immediately went over to try and talk to the mystery boy.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna be Hokage someday. What's your name?" The response that he got was less than comforting. The giant looked down at Naruto and gave him a warm friendly smile that spoke of loneliness akin to what Naruto had endured in the leaf village but he did not say a word. He just smiled. His eyes sad.

It was at this moment that one of the other boys noticed this and called over to Naruto " Nobody knows his real name, one of the elders found him by the road one day and brought him here. He hasn't said a word in the entire time that he's been here we think that he's probably Dumb so we just call him 'Behemoth' he seems to like that. Name's Kamina by the way." Kamina was a boy of about twelve with a light blue hair and dark blue tribal tattoos down his arms. He also was wearing a pair of Giant orange pointy sunglasses. " I'm not really here to train as a monk, my dad and I travel all over but he got a request to do a body guarding job for a couple of months so he left me here."

Behemoth upon hearing his name picked Naruto up and carried him over to the other boybefore sitting down himself.

Naruto being only five was confused " what do you mean dumb, is he really stupid or something?" this asked of course with the typical tact of a five year old. Behemoth's face dropped for a moment before Kamina intervened.

"You idiot it means that he can't talk"

"Oh, he he. Sorry about that Behemoth." The massive boy merely nodded and smiled again.

And so a firm friendship was formed between the three. Kamina the leader, of big voice, hair and ego ; Behemoth the Silent Giant and Naruto the hyperactive knucklehead. The soon discovered a lot about each other over the few coming weeks like how despite his size, behemoth was actually quite a gentle being who loved to tend to the flowers which Naruto found he had a gift for and helped him out with, and Kamina, well he slept while the two were at work. Kamina's favourite activity was causing trouble and pointing to the heavens and calling out his favourite phrase " Who the hell do you think I am" and he had gotten the trio into numerous problems like when he had gotten them to let all of the pigs in the pen out and ride them through the monastery. This had gotten them three hours of extra meditation, in which Kamina usually fell asleep.

The daily grind was usually like this you rise when the cock crows and go through an hour of martial arts practise followed by a breakfast of rice and mountain lake fish, it was rumoured that those who were at the medium point in the training had to actually catch all of the fish themselves. Before the morning training session. Breakfast was followed up by two hours of meditation in the clearing clearing or if they were lucky the lowest floor of the temple, the trio hated this for different reasons: Naruto and Kamina because they were both naturally loud people and hated being silent, Behemoth well he always liked to listen and watch the world around him and being deprived of that simple pleasure was absolute torture for him. This was followed by another hour of training of the bodies before lunch. Lunch was another affair of rice and vegetables with nuts mixed in. Naruto liked it because if he arranged it just so it looked like his favourite foodstuff, Ramen. The afternoons were set aside for personal training and it was every other day that Yang took Naruto aside to train him personally in accessing his chakra and learning to control it. Despite many ninja's arrogant belief that ninjas were the only ones who are able to wield chakra, that was wrong, it is available to be wielded by anyone who has drive enough to access it and Monks of the Mountain are taught to access it once they have graduated from apprentice to disciple. The personal training made Naruto the envy of the Apprentice Monks as receiving personal training from a master and the grandmaster nonetheless was considered the greatest of honours and was not one normally bestowed on an apprentice. It was not long after the personal training sessions began that He was approached by a couple of older apprentices that had yet to reach the mental peace required to advance to the disciple level. Their bodies on the other hand, they were easily the biggest apprentices under twenty by far apart from Behemoth who dwarfed even them. They cornered Naruto after lunch one day and proceeded to demand why he was chosen to receive personal training from the temple grandmaster. And were rather angsty about it.

"Why Are you so special twerp. What is it about you that means that you get the right to train under the grandmaster and not us" "We've been here for much longer than you and no one has offered us personal training."

They were about to actually start to attack Naruto when a voice cried out.

"what the hell do you think your're doing to my friend" and a shadow fell over them they turned around to see something that you never want to see. Behemoth in a bad mood. They were hurting his friend and he would do anything to protect his friend. The giant picked up one of the two boys and threw him out over the decking and then proceeded to do the same to the other. The terrified two scrambled away with the express intention of not getting on his bad side again.

Naruto peeked around the giant as he knew by now that he couldn't speak and saw Kamina in an outfit different from the standard monk outfit. He was now dressed in sandals with black cloth trousers held up with a string belt and bandages wrapped around his stomach and nothing else except his ridiculous sunglasses.

" hey Naruto. My dad turned up this morning and I'm leaving tomorrow. Thought I'd come and see the fellow members of team Gurren before I left." It was true, one day he had just come out and said that the three of them were members of team Gurren. "If you're ever in the neighbourhood be sure to drop in at Jeeha Village."

The next morning came and with it the departure of Kamina and his Mysterious dad. His father was more like an older Kamina than anything else but he carried a nodaichi in a black sheath on his side and a red cloak on his back that had an insignia on it resembling Kamina's sunglasses surrounded by a face made entirely of flames. As they walked off into the distance Naruto ran forward and called out

"Don't forget about us Kamina!"

At this the boy with the big ego turned around and called back "Of course not you two are members of team Gurren now and I don't forget my teammates. Anyway" at this he adopted a pose where he pointed up calling out his favourite phrase " Who the hell. DO YOU THINK I AM!" with this he turned and charged off into the distance his father right alongside him.

Yang sighed."It's going to be quiet without him around here now."

The following months passed without incident apart from two things. One Naruto finally accessed his chakra and the other was that they received a visit from Yang's grandniece fourteen year old girl who went by the name of Mikohana due to the fact that that was what her mother saw first after her birth. She went on to take an instant liking to Naruto and treated him like a little brother. She was also the target of affection for the nervous Behemoth. And it was hardly surprising. She was reasonably tall for her age with long flowing golden hair and small breasts. All of which when combined with the dress that she wore in the style of the monks robes made her a very beautiful girl despite the fact that she was a bit of a klutz. And the fact that almost every other male of within two years of her age was infatuated with her didn't help. The one thing that was going in Behemoth's favour was the fact that she often hung out about her 'little brother' who was always with him and the oddball family unit was formed.

Yang had noticed the giants affections for the girl and knowing that although they were unallowed to become monks themselves marriage was in fact allowed between monks and a woman that they loved. In fact the only reason that many didn't was because the training was such that it didn't allow much time for dating. So for this reason Yang approached the massive boy for he had transformed from the skinny boy that he was into a literal behemoth. His shoulders were broad and his hands large. He was actually the most physically imposing at the temple now. But that wasn't what Yang was there to talk to him about it was about, Mikohana.

"Child. Come here" the giant obeyed and bowed before the old man but Yang just laughed. " now let's have none of that I am not talking to you in my official capacity as head monk but as family of a very important girl." At this behemoth paled but nodded. " I know that you like my grandniece and I would like to tell you that if you should pursue a relationship I will support you." Little did behemoth know that it was actually Mikohana who had approached her granduncle and told him about how she quite liked the 'big, silent guy' and had asked him if he could help, so here he was helping. " I think that you two would be a great couple." Behemoth smiled his face flushing and nodded violently and with that took off to the flower garden that he cultivated with Naruto.

It was later that afternoon that he returned with a bunch of flowers that he had picked. They were easily the rarest ones from his garden just to show how much he loved her. Many wildflowers were also included that he had seen on his way over. It was as he arrived that he saw Mikohana talking to Naruto. He heard her tell him of how much she liked Behemoth. With this new found knowledge he strode out towards them with his bouquet and stood before Mikohana holding it out towards her and kneeling down. Flustered Mikohana reached out to grab it with one hand and Behemoth's hand with the other. Unfortunately at that moment a wasp flew out of the flowers and stung her in the middle of her forehead before flying off. Startled she fell forward and the suddenness of the action caused behemoth to lose his balance and fall over backwards with Mikohana landing on top of him. Unfortunately a lot of problems arose from this. The first being that his free hand that e had brought up to try and steady himself and catch Ursula had caught her alright but it had caught one of her breasts accidentally groping her and their lip had met meaning that their first kisses were shared.

Embarrassed both sprung to their feet and with faces beet red ran off in opposite directions leaving a very confused Naruto in their wake.

"What just happened?" was all the poor boy could ask incredulously.

* * *

**And end that was one of the harder characters to write but I had plenty of reference for some of them and come on you expect Naruto to have any form of lovelife if the temple forbids marriage. I just made it hard for them to do so is all.**

**Anyway requests on what you would like to happen I plan for at least one more chapter in the temple detailing training and the thereish Jiraiya and one other person (from canon) to make a requested pairing work. yes there will be some timeskips of semi major length but I am not detailing four years of training thank you.**

**review and also. IF YOU HAVE THE TIME TO FAVOURITE OR SUBSCRIBE TO THIS YOU CAN WRITE A REVIEW! A FEW HELPFUL WORDS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED.**

**calming down now. So long.  
**


	4. Chakra

It had been several weeks now since the kiss incident and neither participant had so much as spoken to each other since that day, any occasion that required them to see each other had them blushing like crazy and avoiding eye contact. Everyone else found this extremely funny except for Naruto. He was just confused as to why his best friend and his Nee-san were all red when they saw each other, were they sick or something?

Everyone else just laughed when he asked them about it even Yang who Naruto saw as a replacement for Jiijii in his life until he returned to the leaf. They told him not to worry and to offer them any support they needed. So he did. Many afternoons now would find him either carving statues with Mikohana, for a girl she was certainly into her heavy work, or with Behemoth in the gardens cultivating both their personal flowers and the vegetables grown for their fellow monks to eat.

Weeks passed and the routine was established until one day Yang came to Naruto after a trip to the fire Daimyo's court and asked him to walk with him to the Main temple. This surprised Naruto for two reasons; one it wasn't one of their personal training days and two he was being led to the temple, apprentice monks were never allowed in there outside of meditation. Once inside yangsat and assumed a meditative posture while Naruto did the same. Neither began to Meditate however, this was not the time for that, Naruto knew that Yang had not called him here simply for extra meditation. After a period of time had passed Yang finally spoke.

"Naruto, my child you know that I have recently been to the court of the fire Daimyo do you not?" Naruto nodded the affirmative. "Whilst there I ran into the old monkey." Naruto immediately sat up straighter, having learned long ago that that was Master Yang's way of referring to the old man or The Hokage as he was known to literally everybody else."He has asked me that we begin your training in chakra now so as to have at least at the level of your future classmates when you finally depart for the leaf village and leave us." These words saddened Naruto as he did truly enjoy his life in the temple it would be a shame to leave it behind but to be Hokage you had to be a ninja. "To that effect he gave me some of your ninja village's basic chakra control skills in scrolls for you to use. Silly ape seems to have forgotten that the higher level monks are trained to use chakra as well. Therefore instead of my training you in the finer arts of martial combat I shall begin instructing you as to the nature of Chakra starting right now and continuing throughout our usual training sessions." This was a groundbreaking revelation for Naruto. He had known that the higher echelons of monk training involved the use of some extreme force that would literally shape the earth they stood on but he had never dreamed that it was the same power used by ninjas. "It may be unusual for an apprentice to receive this training but it is not completely unheard of. Now then the basics and for this we shall move to the second floor."

Today was full of surprises for Naruto; word from the old man, he was to be instructed on the nature of chakra and its usage and he got to see the fabled second floor so he eagerly arose from the floor and followed the older monk through the giant set of doors at the end of the room and up the spiral staircase beyond.

Upon arrival the second floor did not look too impressive and at first Naruto was feeling a little let down. It was an almost exact replica of the room he had just left only without the incense candles and the flowing water. The only object in the room was a ball raised on a podium in the dead centre. Yang proudly announced " Welcome to the chakra floor" Naruto deadpanned at the obvious name " What? We can't have grand sounding names for everything; it would spoil the effect of the truly grand. Anyway, here you will learn about the two main components of chakra as well as how to access your own" he led Naruto towards the large orb in the middle of the room "this is called the memory orb. It holds the memories and teachings of all the grandmasters that came before me. By using this I can teach you using the images of their lives. Come place you hands on the sphere on top of mine." Obligingly Naruto did so and suddenly his world exploded in a medley of colours, sounds, tastes and smells. He saw numerous images of the monastery he now resided in as well as the inner sanctums of the main temple. Before a blast of pure white light erupted from the orb engulfing the two. When Naruto could see again he saw that they were no longer in the temple at all but were in some strange other place. It was white as far as the eye could see, a purest white that was almost blinding. Suddenly colours started forming in front of him, or was it above? The utter unchangingness of the place meant that he could not tell up from down. The shifting colours started to solidify and Naruto was able to make out an image of a man. As they converged more he could make out the orange robes of a monk of the mountains, it was Master Yang.

"I see you are as confused as I was when I first experienced the orb. To alleviate your worries we are still in the temple but this orb has drawn our minds here onto a shared metaphysical realm."

"Eh?"

Yang sighed "To put it simply Naruto our minds have been linked through the orb." The boys face brightened in understanding " good. Now that you understand how we are here let me explain the why. This orb as I told you has linked our minds and holds the memories of all previous grandmasters, using these I will explain how chakra is formed and how we use it."

Yang gestured to his left and in the infinite blankness a hole appeared, and through this hole came what could only be described as, a blackboard. Naruto's face fell he hoped that this wasn't going to be one of those boring lectures that some of the senior monks gave on the nature of spiritual enlightenment. Yang placed the blackboard on a stand that had seemingly come with it and gestured to another hole forming in the air. Through this one however could be seen two distinct images: one of a monk meditating and another of one going through Kata.

"these two images represent the main principles of Chakra energy of the mind and energy of the body."

"Ok, so energy of the body and energy of the mind so how do these two things relate to chakra I mean they're two different things aren't they?

Yang laughed "for a young one you are most insightful. Yes the energy of the mind and body are two very different things but it is together that they form the force known as chakra."

"I'm still not getting it" Naruto's eyes were screwed up in confusion a sure sign that he was thinking hard.

"very well perhaps an explanation as to the nature of these two energies that make up chakra. You may have heard a few of the senior monks talking about chi and xi correct?" a nod "Well those are the names that we use to describe these two energies. Chi is the power of the body, the strength that resides in your physical self it is the power that most people find easiest to harness as it is an intrinsic part of ourselves, lose our entire store of chi and we die. It forms the basis for many of the techniques in the world that affect the physical world; water, air, earth, and of course hand to hand combat. It's power is limited as to how much t can grow. Xi on the other hand is what we call the power of the mind, it is what you try and access during meditation, that's actually how we train it as well" a confused look. Yang sighed and continued "Xi is the power of will and experience it is the harder of the two to accrue, what is it Naruto?" said boy had raised his hand.

"Um master Yang what does 'accrue' mean?"

At this Yang couldn't help but laugh, here he was explaining the nature of life force to his student and said student was asking the definitions of some of the words "Naruto it's just a grown-ups way of saying gather, don't worry. Anyway as I was saying it is the hardest to gather because it requires you to have experience in utilising your own energy, so do you understand the nature of chi and xi Naruto?"

"Um I guess."

"Very well then here we can manifest our separate powers into physical form watch." Yang shut is eyes and suddenly two pillars of light shot up either side of him on green the other blue. The green pillar then convulsed and took the form of, a tiger made entirely of green flames whilst the other formed a tiger of blue. "These are what we call the spirit forms. They are the manifestation of our power in this place. Being experienced I can do this almost on instinct but you my friend should try to do it one at a time. Try to manifest your physical power first. Focus on your own strength and then on drawing it out into a physical form"

No sooner had the words left his lips than a green pillar easily twice the size of Yang's formed beside Naruto the mighty pillar then convulsed and convoluted. It's power trying to compress into a smaller form the convulsion continued for about five minutes and for that time Naruto never opened his eyes. Not until the energy had taken its final form did he open them and he was shocked by what he saw, as was his master. For there in all of his glory stood Behemoth. Not wanting to risk accidently dissipating his best friend Naruto turned to Yang to ask him what had happened.

To say Yang was shocked would be an understatement, five minutes was astonishingly quick for a first timer. No one had done that before. And on top of that his physical energy had taken the form of a person, not since the first grandmaster himself had that happened and if Behmeoth represented his physical energy then perhaps...

"Very good Naruto, now before you become too frightened that is not Behemoth. It is merely a representation of him created by your Chi. Now then to access your Xi and call it forth I will guide you, close your eyes, yes that's it. Now feel your will feel your hope draw forth all of your emotions both good and bad for to reject one is to reject all. Yes, good, good. Now focus all of those thoughts and feelings into a pillar of light and argh!" the pillar of light that literally erupted from Naruto's other side was far bigger than anything that the old monk had ever seen. And for a moment it did blind Yang. But his vision soon returned to see that the pillar had become a swirling maelstrom of power befitting of his name, but soon he saw that it too was taking human form, glasses that were too big to be considered reasonable and jeans meant that it could only be one person, the living testament to will and fighting spirit, Kamina.

Now Yang was really shocked, not only had this boy formed a human as the definition of his physical strength but had made one for his mental strength as well. This was unheard of no one had ever had two people represent his strength. But there was always the next part.

" Very good Naruto now the same thing with Kamina as with Behemoth, it's not the real him. Now I would like you to try and merge your powers together to create chakra, watch there really is nothing to it." He turned out to be right all that happened was that the two tigers collided and merged with each other to form a bigger tiger made of fearsome orange energy. "Now then, you try."

And so he did the two energy forms of his best friends charged at each other to form another swirling maelstrom of power. That exploded upwards and behind Naruto to from something that had never been seen in the orb before.

His chakra had taken the form of a large village and it wasn't done yet. Huge walls rose around the village with the symbol of the leaf ninja emblazoned upon the two mighty gates that appeared at the front. The hokage monument rose up behind it and then even further back rose up the tri peaked mountain complete with temple. The massive form then started to show life, people and animals of each started to wander around conducting daily life. The orange energy people all seemed happy and content and then something struck Yang. The monument had five faces on it. The four that everyone knew and a fifth. Naruto's.

"Kid's dream must have affected his chakra's form. Not many can do that and he did it automatically." He then decided that he had better explain what these different images actually meant. "Naruto, listen to me a minute. I'm glad that you've managed to access your chakra so easily, but there are a few things that you've surprised me with."

"Like what?"

"Let's see, how should I say this? Your Chakra is unlike anything I have ever seen before, this area is a pocket of space that is much more in tune with chakra than our usual world, it is for this reason that we are able to manifest our chakra. I know that I have already explained this next bit but bear with me. It is because we are here that we are able to manifest our chakra. The forms that our chakra takes are representative of the parts of the world that we not only view as the zenith of that power but also from what we draw that power from. Your chakra has taken the form of your two friends, this means that you not only draw your strength from the bonds you have with other people. Not many people have this particular trait until they have amassed a fair bit of Experience on the field of battle. And the form that your overall chakra took, the leaf village, was something that threw me. The fact that your chakra took the form of your dream village and the culmination of your ultimate dream means that you have a worthy dream and that you will accomplish great things. Now I believe that it is time that we return to the real world for now."

A week had passed since then and Naruto had been working by himself to try and draw out his chakra when he was not with Yang. The boy's determination was astonishing, even to the older monks. What quickly became apparent was that he had an unusual affinity towards drawing it out but it may also have been that he was younger and learned faster because of it. Nevertheless a week later Naruto was able to successfully draw out his chakra although he still took a few seconds to do so. No use in a fight but still remarkable progress. It was at this point that Yang started teaching Naruto about the Hand Signs used by Ninja and almost everyone else who used Jutsu. This took a long time to learn as he was not the best when it came to theory, he preferred practical application and learning about the different hand signs was murder for the poor boy. It took a further six weeks before he had memorised the different hand signs and was able to perform to an acceptable level. Focused training works wonders for results. It was at this point that Yang started to teach him something called chakra control.

Naruto was back in the chakra room but Yang had said that they were not there to use the orb this time. Naruto noticed a set of mats placed by the wall on one side. It was to these that Yang took him.

"Naruto today your instruction takes on a new level as we will begin your training to not only access your chakra but to mould it and use it. This will be much more difficult than what you have previously been doing but I have the utmost faith in you. Now I want you to stand in front of the wall and mould your chakra, after you have done so I want you to direct the flow towards the soles of your feet. Then when you have performed that place your foot against the wall and try to affix it with chakra, so that you cannot pull it off. Once this is done call me and I will instruct you as to where to go next." That said Yang walked off to the other side of the room and began to meditate.

Naruto faced his new adversary, it loomed menacingly over him and for a second he began to wonder how he was going to accomplish this task. Deciding to follow the Grandmaster's advice he manipulated the flow of chakra in his body and directed a large portion of it to his feet, tentatively he placed one of his feet on the wall. And promptly flew the other way. The resulting crash brought a slight smile to the aged monks face he remembered how much he had detested this training when he had first undergone it but it was the most staple of all control exercises and would prove invaluable in the unpredictable life of a ninja.

"Ugh, okay maybe a little less next time" Naruto promptly halved the amount of chakra he was directing to his feet, and flew off the wall again. Events continued in this vein for some time until suddenly " Wah!" Naruto didn't fly off the wall but rather his foot slipped and he ended up lying on his back. He had found the level of chakra somewhere near the required amount. So with much more trial and error, almost entirely error he kept on adjusting the amount of chakra used until finally.

"Master Yang, check it out I did it, my foot stuck to the wall." An ecstatic Naruto yelled. He then tried to take his foot off and found that he could not move it. "Alright I did it! I really did it!" However the response Yang gave him did nothing to flatter his ego.

"Very good Naruto my child but you have not yet mastered this exercise. You have barely scratched the surface your next task will be to place your other foot on the wall while keeping you current one affixed and then you must try to walk up the wall."

To say Naruto was shocked would be an understatement, what the old man was telling him to do was to defy the very laws of the universe but it had to be possible right? Yang wouldn't ask him to do something that was completely impossible, would he?

Seeing the look of confusion on the young boy's face Yang thought it best if he gave Naruto an explanation on some of the less normal aspects of chakra.

"Naruto, you know that Chakra has extraordinary powers do you not?" A nod. "Well Naruto, chakra has many properties that cannot be explained as anything other than supernatural, it is this fact that allows us to do some of the incredible things that we do." With that Yang turned towards the wall, and walked right up it!

Naruto was astounded, here he was, a boy not even in double figures yet and he had just seen his mentor and protector do something that every bone in his body was screaming at him as being impossible. Yang then stopped halfway up the wall and looked down at Naruto, "I assure you that it is quite possible Naruto. All it requires is control and perseverance. Be patient and it will come to you."

In reality it took several more days before Naruto was able to perform the technique to an extent where he had both feet stuck to the wall, when he tried to stand out of the wall the first time he felt gravity's pull on his body, trying to bring him down to earth and he promptly fell down. A couple more days of practise and he had the technique down to an acceptable level and then Yang actually decided to resume the excruciating lessons that they had previously had in martial combat, on the ceiling. Naruto spent more time in the air than affixed to any kind of surface. It took a little while but eventually he was able to successfully perform the routines that Yang required whilst upside down and then things got difficult, Sparring, full contact, and lot's of it. Naruto had bruises on top of bruises and every morning they seemed to have healed completely a fact that did not go completely unnoticed by Yang who seemed to drive him further and further into the ceiling. Naruto still stood no chance against the man but he was improving and being able to hang by the tip of your elbows was something that mightn't prove useful later on but was cool regardless.

One day as Naruto, Behemoth and Mikohana were enjoying an afternoon in the orchard after a session of fruit picking for the winter ahead a massive cloud of smoke erupted from nowhere and wafted toward them. When it cleared they were treated to an astonishing sight: a toad the size of one of the larger buildings stood there its skin a deep russet a scar stretching from the top of its great head to just above its jaw a blue vest adorned its back and secured by a sarashi was a massive blade in an ornate sheath. The great beast opening its mouth and bellowed.

"**JIRAIYA!**" it reached up on top of its head and plucked a seemingly tiny person of and threw said person directly at the group before promptly disappearing in a puff of smoke.

The man named Jiraiya sailed gracefully through the air before landing in front of the trio. Hard. The three looked closely at the geta footed manwith the red Haori and green Gi . he twitched slightly before leaping up causing the three of them to fall to the ground, he then seemed to perform some sort of strange dance landing in a supposedly action like pose before proclaiming to the world.

"Deep in the heart of the mountains, a strange temple resides hanging from the three peaked mountain, and to this temple journeys a strange hermit ninja. That's right folks, it's the dream of woman everywhere, that pervert without equal, greatest of the Sannin, the toad sage of Mount Myoboku, the one, the only, Jiraiya."

Jiraiya of the Sannin had arrived.

* * *

**Ah the joys of writers block. I had most of this chapter done for some time but it really hasn't been easy for me to get an ending for the chapter, hope you like it anyway.**

**To all of my reviewers I thank you and so many of you have favourited or subscribed that I feel given time I could really make this good. One or two more chapters to go at the temple and then it will be the return to the leaf where I can use readymade characters whoopee.**

**Quick poll of sorts: **

**Should I have any rougue/wandering nin come by the temple and have them train Naruto or should I leave that solely to the monks and Jiraiya, be aware this will affect how the story goes, I already have plans for one, if you guess right you get a cookie.**

**And lastly a shameless plug for something that I believe is truly superb: If you are studying Math, Science of any of the three main persuasions, History or finance then the place to go is the Khan Academy, a free online Youtube based set of videos that cover content from primary school to just before University. They truly are great and support of the noble man is greatly appreciated. Yes it is all done by one man.**

**Until next time. See ya.  
**


End file.
